Roman Holiday
Roman Holiday is a song originally by Nicki Minaj. It is set to be sung by Reece in Musical Lane. Lyrics Take your medication, Roman Take a short vacation, Roman You'll be okay You need to know your station, Roman Some alterations on your clothes and your brain Take a little break, little break From your silencing There is so much you can take, you can take I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday) A Roman holiday You done, you tight? You suck at life? You don't want a round three? You done suffered twice Worship the queen and you might could pass Keep it real, these bitches couldn't wipe my ass Anyway, stylist, go get Bvlgari I am the ultimate Svengali These bitches can't even spell that You, you hoes buggin' Repel that Let me tell you this, sister I am, I am colder than a blister Cause my flow's the sickest And I'm a lunatic And this can't be cured with no Elixir Cuz y'all know who da fuck, what da fuck, I do I done put the pressure to every thug I knew Quack quack to a duck and a chicken too And put the hyena in a freakin zoo Take your medication, Roman Take a short vacation, Roman You'll be okay You need to know your station, Roman Some alterations on your clothes and your brain Take a little break, little break From your silencing There is so much you can take, you can take I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday) A Roman holiday Bitch, twitch, bitch! Motherfuckers right, this is World War 6 This right here might make a bitch die And this right here gon make a bitch cry And if we're being honest, I am such a great guy And this what I do when a bitch breaks flock I'mma put her in a dungeon under, under All these bitches ain't eating They dieing of hunger Motherfucker I need, who the fuck is this ho And yes maybe just a touch of tourettes Get my wigs terrence go and get my beret Take your medication, Roman Take a short vacation, Roman You'll be okay You need to know your station, Roman Some alterations on your clothes and your brain Take a little break, little break From your silencing There is so much you can take, you can take I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday) A Roman holiday Come all ye faithful Joyful and Triumphant I am Roman Zolanski x3 Talking bout me, you talking about me? I dare a motherf*cker, be talking about me These bitches must be smokin' a couple of OC They want the outline, I give them a goatee G* motherf*cker they talking about me? I dare a motherf*cker, be talking about me These bitches must be smokin a couple of OC Ha ba ba ba ba gum goatee Take your medication, Roman Take a short vacation, Roman You'll be okay You need to know your station, Roman Some alterations on your clothes and your brain Take a little break, little break From your silencing There is so much you can take, you can take I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday) A Roman holiday Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Reece Thornton